


Longview: The Complete First Season

by allnewbrandon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allnewbrandon/pseuds/allnewbrandon
Summary: In Longview, Texas, the agents of a covert government organization called Liberty investigate cases featuring phenomena that defy belief.
Kudos: 1





	1. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents investigate a series of violent murders involving an inhuman perpetrator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode can be read in its original format here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pb4OVkccBqXybtzjEzIAM-EWQx-qahM1uQyC0-8PNyE/edit?usp=sharing

**EXT. BARNABY’S MARKET - NIGHT**

On a rainy Texas night, the red neon sign of the local Barnaby’s Market lights up the dark. 

**INT. BARNABY’S MARKET - NIGHT**

Inside, jazz quietly plays as the store is eerily empty, with only the store’s refrigerators providing light. A tall, scrawny teenager is on the phone. 

CASHIER 

Yeah, the ceiling lights are out. The morning? Boss, nobody’s coming in. Nobody’s come in for hours. It’s a downpour outside. 

He sighs and rolls his eyes. We hear a creaking sound and see a shadowy, out of focus figure dart into an aisle. 

CASHIER

I have to stay? But-I have to stay if I want to keep this job? Alright. Fine. 

The employee hangs up and looks to the freezer section, from which strange sounds are coming. With a raised eyebrow, he slowly approaches. 

CASHIER

Hello? Can I help you?

No reply comes. He takes a deep breath and quickly turns the corner into the aisle. No one is there, but one of the doors has been broken off the hinges, and half-eaten packets of frozen meat are on the floor.

CASHIER

What the Hell?

He hears metallic clanging and looks up to the ceiling, which is hidden in shadow. A dark figure drops down from above the cashier and we abruptly cut to the register as he screams in agony, accompanied by teeth gnashing and flesh tearing. 

**EXT. BARNABY’S MARKET - DAY**

A black Mercedes-Benz pulls up to the Barnaby’s parking lot and gently taps another car. The door opens, hitting the car next to it, and out steps CECILY BLUM, a 32 year old Italian-American woman, tall and dark-haired with strong, attractive features. She’s wearing a black suit and a white blouse beneath it. 

NAOMI

You hit that car.

The voice is coming from NAOMI HAMMER, a 34 year old thin, short black woman, with curly light brown hair and eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. She’s dressed in a white lab coat with a green undershirt. 

CECILY

If anyone asks, I didn’t.

Naomi nods, her stoic expression unchanging. The pair walk into the store together, Naomi delicately stepping over the police tape spread across the entrance while Cecily inelegantly ducks under.

CECILY

Hey Naomi, what was with that crack by Marcy about my love life? You don’t think I have bad taste in people, do I?

**INT. BARNABY’S MARKET - DAY**

Naomi promptly and unashamedly nods as they look over the store, which has been cased. Lab techs, scientists, and well-dressed investigators are hard at work. 

NAOMI

Yes, you do, Cecily. Remember the man who read you slam poetry after you had sex?

Cecily sighs and sadly nods. In front of the freezer, the cashier’s body is covered by a sheet. Standing there is DAVID REYNOLDS, a well-dressed 30 year old man, with pale skin, brunette hair, and a handsome face.

CECILY

What do we got going on here, Reynolds?

He sighs as he steps aside. Naomi pulls on a pair of gloves and lifts the sheet with a flat expression, with the sight she sees being obscured from us. 

DAVID

23, male, Caucasian. Lived in Longview his whole life. A few outstanding speeding tickets, but not a bad kid. Working the graveyard shift during last night’s downpour when an unidentified intruder came in through the vents and...well, ate his face off.

Cecily grits her teeth in disgust. Naomi affirms what he said with a short nod.

CECILY

Let me guess, they did it with their teeth?

The other agents both nod at the same time and she winces. 

CECILY

Yeah, this sounds like a case for us. You recognize the bite marks?

Naomi shakes her head and folds her arms. 

NAOMI

Biology isn’t my field of expertise, but nothing human did that. 

Cecily’s face scrunches up at the sight of the blood on the floor.

CECILY

I assume that belonged to our victim?

David tilts his head to the side. 

DAVID

Partially. We found the body next to several packs of frozen meat. 

She raises an eyebrow as Naomi inspects the crime scene.

CECILY

What was hungry enough to eat a TV dinner and then a man’s face?

Naomi looks to the ceiling and points upward.

NAOMI

Evidently, something that could climb on ceilings. 

Cecily reluctantly peeks under the sheet before quickly pulling back, visibly disgusted.

CECILY

Is this the first time something like this has happened? I’m not just talking about Texas either. This thing could’ve come from anywhere in the mainland U.S. 

He sighs and nods.

DAVID

Already looked at our database. This is the first face ripping, ceiling climbing, vent crawling thing we’ve dealt with.

She exhales and crosses her arms.

CECILY

Then let’s make sure it’s our last. 

**EXT. LIBERTY BASE - DAY**

We see the exterior of a tall, beige government building constructed in the Romanesque Revival style. A sign outside identifies it as the Longview branch of Liberty, an organization dedicated to investigating “unconventional and highly specialized cases”. Cecily and Naomi pull up in their Mercedes, alongside David in his vintage Dodge Charger.

**INT. LIBERTY BASE - DAY**

Inside the dimly lit facility, once high-tech devices have been worn down from years of use. Cecily, Naomi, and David are all walking together, when they see LEONARD BAYARDO, a 55 year old tall, handsome Latino man with a receding hairline. He’s in the midst of yelling at an agent, who walks away in tears. David turns on his heel and walks away.

DAVID

Bye!

Cecily grits her teeth nervously as Naomi’s lips curl into an amused smirk. 

NAOMI

Bye, David.

Cecily sighs and covers her face.

CECILY

I see why they put Leonard the lunatic in charge of the podunk middle of nowhere branch. 

Naomi rolls her eyes as Leonard sees them and motions for them to come over, making Cecily whimper.

NAOMI

He isn’t the monster you make him out to be. And we are not in the “podunk middle of nowhere” branch. It’s the 47th largest city in Texas.

Cecily’s walking slows as she turns to her partner.

CECILY

Oh wow, practically the same as New York. 

Before Naomi can come up with a witty retort, they’ve reached their boss. 

LEONARD

Agents. What do you make of this case?

Cecily gives an honest shrug, while Naomi sighs.

NAOMI

Well, we’ve brought the body in for an autopsy. The examiner will be accompanied by a handpicked expert in animal biology. My hope is that they’ll be able to tell us something about the bite marks. This wasn’t any ordinary human or animal, but they might be able to help us learn more about our suspect and narrow down our search. 

A small smile comes onto his face as he nods, before looking at Cecily with squinted eyes.

LEONARD

No observations on your part, Agent Blum?

Her lips purse as she taps the floor with her boot.

CECILY

Well, Deputy Assistant Director Bayardo, who or whatever did this had to be smart. They chose to enter through the ventilation system, and they chose to climb along the ceiling, presumably so they’d have the benefit of surprise. I can’t tell you if we’re dealing with a limber, sharp toothed serial killer or a cryptid, but I can say that we’d be smart not to underestimate them. 

Leonard slowly nods as he thinks through her answer. 

LEONARD 

While we wait for our animal expert to come to their own conclusion, Agent Hammer, Marcia has asked to see you, and Agent Blum, report to Agent Reynolds for your new loadout. You’ve been walking around with that New York tech for long enough. You’re one of us now.

He walks past them and Cecily silently sobs, Naomi gently patting her shoulder. Cecily walks into the armory, where agents test out weapons and equipment. She watches in awe as a heavily armored operative uses a wrist flamethrower to immolate a dummy. David comes up next to her and smirks.

CECILY

Why don’t we get those?

The flamethrower backfires and launches the agent across the room as Cecily watches, wide-eyed.

DAVID 

That’s why.

He takes her over to a small workbench, where he lays a handgun on the table. 

DAVID

This is our newest standard arm. Modified Smith & Wesson M&P. 

Cecily picks it up and fires a few rounds into a dummy. She’s clearly a skilled markswoman.

DAVID

Flick the switch on top up for a non-lethal shocking round.

She does so, blasting the dummy with electricity. 

DAVID

Flick the switch down for a heavy, armor piercing round.

Cecily fires one of the specialized bullets, tearing a hole clean through the dummy’s chest.

CECILY

What else? Wrist blade, jet boots, universal remote control…

He chuckles and smiles, handing her a fifteen years too old flip phone.

DAVID

Wait, are the jet boots real?

She gives a nonchalant nod, picking up the phone and looking at it with mild curiosity.

DAVID

Designed to intercept texts and calls, quickly download intel, and open basic electronic locks. 

Cecily narrows her eyes, putting the phone in her chest pocket.

CECILY

They couldn’t fit it in a sleeker package? I’m definitely gonna stick out with this Motorola.

David shakes his head.

DAVID

Not without driving us bankrupt. Longview doesn’t have the same kind of budget as your New York branch. And it’s a Siemens, not a Motorola. 

She scrunches her face up in disappointment.

CECILY

Oh good.

Naomi runs into the armory with a concerned expression.

NAOMI 

We’ve got another body. 

Cecily sighs and turns to David. 

**INT. PLENTECH PHARMACEUTICALS FACILITY - DAY**

In a dim, industrial tunnel, multicolored waste flows down a river. Cecily, Naomi, and David stand to the side of it, the second victim covered by a sheet.

CECILY

Okay, I’m having a hard time connecting a supermarket and the waste disposal system for PlenTech Pharmaceuticals.

David nods while Naomi looks under the sheet carefully.

NAOMI

Different method of attack as well. The throat was torn into, but nothing was taken. This wasn’t for sustenance. Still, the teeth marks match, as do the claw marks on the ceiling. 

Cecily sighs as she paces back and forth.

CECILY

So maybe it’s compulsive? But then why would this attack be so different? I can’t think of a single thread between his attack and the last one, besides our monster.

David strokes his clean shaven chin.

DAVID

If this thing is like an animal, maybe it was afraid? It saw the service worker and its first instinct was to kill?

The dark-haired woman slowly nods, eyes narrowed.

CECILY

Not bad, Reynolds.

He grins and takes a bow, which causes her to roll her eyes.

NAOMI

These tunnels are connected to the sewer. Perhaps that’s where our perpetrator lives? 

Cecily smiles broadly and puts a hand on her partner’s shoulder.

CECILY 

We’ve got our creature. I’ll have agents posted throughout the sewers. If that thing’s down here, we’ll catch it.

**EXT. LONGVIEW - NIGHT**

In a bird’s eye view of the city, we see a time lapse of day turning to night as a rainstorm begins, thunder crackling as a downpour drenches Longview in rain.

**INT. CECILY’S APARTMENT - DAY**

Inside Cecily’s cozy apartment, she smokes a cigarette as she walks into her bedroom. The rooms are painted a soft beige, generic artwork and photography lining the walls. Cardboard boxes are everywhere, painting the picture of a woman barely settling into a new status quo.

CECILY

Maybe I should call Letty...nah, Naomi was right. No more poets. 

Her phone rings and she puts the cigarette out, taking a bottle of wine and a glass out of her cupboards.

CECILY

What a housewarming gift…

She answers the call and holds the phone between her shoulder and her head.

CECILY

Hello?

She hears heavy, nervous breathing and pouring rain on the other end. Cecily stands up straight and grabs the phone with her hand.

???

You don’t know me, but I know you. And that’s...that sounded like a threat right?

Cecily’s brow furrows as she slowly nods.

CECILY

Uh, yeah.

A sigh comes from the other end.

???

It’s not...sorry, I’ve never done this before. I’ve done something very bad.

She walks over to grab her coat.

CECILY

I’m not the police, buddy. Or the FBI. Or anything you’ve probably heard of.

He grunts in frustration.

???

No, I know who you are. You’re Agent Cecily Martina Blum of Liberty. You are the only one who can help me.

Her eyes widen as she realizes that he really does know who she is.

???

Meet me at the corner of Mockingbird and McCann tomorrow at 12:00. It’s the only way any of this is going to stop.

She slowly exhales.

CECILY

...Alright.

As the caller on the other end hangs up, Cecily pours herself a glass. 

**EXT. LONGVIEW - DAY**

As the afternoon begins, warm rays of sun shine over wet streets. Cecily stands on the corner, looking around. A man in a hoodie brushes past her.

CECILY

Hey! Watch where you’re…

She looks down to see a hard drive in her hand. When she looks around, the man is gone.

CECILY

...going.

**INT. LIBERTY BASE - DAY**

Inside Leonard’s office, he puts the hard drive inside his laptop. Cecily stands beside him. On the walls are souvenirs from around the world and a trans flag. On his desk is a picture of his wedding day, where he’s standing alongside another handsome, well-dressed man. 

CECILY

Why couldn’t we have done this in the computer lab?

He looks up at her with a raised eyebrow.

LEONARD

Do you really want to walk all the way there? Especially at 12:30 in the morning?

She quickly shakes her head. The flash drive puts a file named “TEST TRIAL” on his computer, which he opens to reveal a video, titled “PlenTech Project Pygocentrus Trial #1”. 

CECILY

The PlenTech waste processing tunnel was the site-

Leonard squints and nods.

LEONARD

-of the second murder.

She extends her hand for a high five, but he shakes it instead. In the video, a researcher and a test subject sit at a table. On a plate in front of the subject is a dead frog.

CECILY

This is already so messed up.

A voice comes from off-screen, matching the one Cecily heard over the phone.

???

Will, how are you feeling? 

The test subject gives an ambivalent shrug.

WILL

You’re saying I’m going to want to eat this? Are you sure?

The off-screen researcher chuckles.

???

That’s the idea.

Cecily rests her hand in her chin.

CECILY

And that’s the voice of my anonymous source.

On-screen, the test subject gasps and clutches their jaw in pain. 

???

Will, are you alright?

He scrunches up his face and shakes his head, opening his mouth to show his teeth fusing and coming to jagged points.

???

Oh my God!

The researcher at the table turns to the camera with an expectant look. 

???

I don’t know what to do! This wasn’t supposed to happen!

Pale skin turns to blue scales, the subject’s pupils dilate, and the white of their eye reddens. Their hair falls out and fins grow from their head to their back. They stand up and turn to the researcher beside them, before we cut back to Cecily and Leonard, who watch in terror and disgust. 

LEONARD

Alright...that’s a new one.

Cecily raises an eyebrow as she looks down at Leonard.

CECILY

You’re still seeing new things?

Leonard sighs and slowly nods.

LEONARD

This job never gets normal.

Someone knocks on the door.

LEONARD

Come in!

Naomi enters with a heavy breath.

NAOMI

We got a match on the bite marks. Piranha teeth. 

They both nod at the same time, confusing Naomi. David enters in after her.

DAVID

We’ve got another dead body.

Cecily and Leonard look at each other and sigh.

**EXT. GAS STATION - DAY**

David talks to Cecily over the phone as he stands in front of a gas station, inside of which is a covered body. 

DAVID

Same as the first case. Came in last night, ate the cashier’s face off. Looks like Naomi’s theory about the mutant feeding during rainstorms is true. 

**INT. LIBERTY BASE - DAY**

Cecily is behind the one-way glass of an interrogation room, alongside Naomi. Inside, Leonard is talking to a middle-aged businessman, who looks totally smug. 

CECILY

Which means you were right about that second attack being self-defense. So we can narrow down the mutant’s base of operations. 

Leonard pounds the table, to no effect. 

DAVID

How’s it going with the project leader? 

He stomps out of the interrogation room as the project leader smirks. Cecily covers her face.

CECILY

Not well. Mr. Banks denies any involvement with Project Pygocentrus. Says the video we were given was fabricated.

Leonard opens the door and looks at his agents.

LEONARD

He’s not budging. We need someone who can get under this guy’s skin, really put the fear of God in him. He’s under the impression that his expensive corporate lawyers can get him out of anything.

Cecily and Naomi turn to each other at the same time, a bright idea having popped into their heads. 

**EXT. MARCY’S APARTMENT - DAY**

Cecily, Naomi, and Leonard stand in front of a black door inside the base. Cecily knocks on it loudly.

CECILY

Marcy! Open up!

They hear the hyperpop inside being ratcheted up. Cecily groans and pounds it with her fist.

CECILY

We’re not going away!

This does nothing but encourage “Marcy”. Naomi sighs and steps closer to the door.

NAOMI

Marcy? We need your help.

The person inside turns down the music and unlocks the door, cracking it open. Naomi steps inside first, followed by her fellow agent and her boss. Cecily sighs and rolls her eyes. Past the door is a messy studio apartment, with comic books, pizza boxes, and doodles strewn about.

CECILY

Oh my God, it’s me in college. 

From behind the door emerges MARCY, a gloomy 18 year old with tan, freckled skin and raven hair. She’s wearing a red plaid shirt and dark blue jeans.

MARCY

Without the chunky thighs. 

Cecily grits her teeth angrily, but is held back by Naomi. Marcy glances at Leonard.

MARCY

Hey, Lenny. Did you get a haircut? Your hairline looks...shorter.

Leonard blushes and runs his hand through his hair. Naomi sighs and puts her hand on Marcy’s shoulder.

NAOMI

We need your help. 

Marcy turns up her nose as she crosses her arms.

MARCY

Do you really need my help? Is this like, a mind controlling scam artist? Somebody who can control tin foil?

Naomi looks up at the younger woman.

NAOMI

Marcy, if you don’t help us, people are going to die.

She sighs and nods, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

MARCY

Ugh, fine.

Leonard is still checking his hairline as Marcy turns to the door.

**INT. LIBERTY BASE - DAY**

Marcy walks into the interrogation room. Banks scoffs and rolls his eyes.

BANKS

Now they send in a little girl? Like I said, Project Pygocentrus isn’t real. I’m not saying any more until you get my lawyer in here.

She sits on the table and shakes her head.

MARCY

Oh, I’m not an agent. 

He narrows his eyes in confusion.

BANKS 

What? Then why are you in here?

Marcy kicks her legs and waves at the glass.

MARCY

That’s exactly why I’m in here. I’m not held to their regulations. I can do pretty much whatever I want to you until you spill everything about this Project Pygo-whatever, and they just have to say that one of their assets got loose and went crazy. I’m in here for the foreseeable future anyway.

A tense silence fills the room.

BANKS

What can you possibly do to me that that oversized gentleman couldn’t?

Marcy weaves her fingers, causing Banks’ tie to come off and float into the air. She closes her hand, causing the tie to straighten out with a snap. He screams in terror as behind the glass, Cecily, Naomi, and Leonard watch.

CECILY

That’s a freaky little girl.

Leonard strokes his chin with concern. Naomi watches proudly.

NAOMI

She’s a good person. She just needs a little help.

As Banks begins to levitate in his chair, Marcy smiles mischievously at the agents. Later, Leonard has returned to the interrogation room, where Banks looks disheveled and shaken.

BANKS

Alright, alright! It started as a military project. We were tasked with developing a serum that could allow soldiers to safely ingest almost anything. Raw meat, rotten fruit, even poisonous substances. Think of the money in rations alone that the government would save...and it would allow for unprecedented long-term excursions. 

He sighs and rests his head in his hand.

BANKS

We had two of our best scientists on the project, Thomas Truthers and Samuel Strong. Using piranha stem cells, they found a way to induce a state where users would find anything edible, it was amazing. But they told me it wasn’t ready, and I...I didn’t believe them. I pushed them into testing. 

Leonard sits back in his chair.

BANKS

We found a test subject, William Platt. He was a veteran, a war hero. We thought he’d be the beginning of a breakthrough in medical science. And it worked...too well, in fact. He rapidly mutated until he lost all humanity. All there was was the manic, omnivorous hunger...and Mr. Strong lost his life for it. Platt escaped, and Truthers wanted us to come clean. But I was..too afraid. Too afraid for my career.

Leonard sighs and shakes his head. 

LEONARD

And now another three men have lost their lives for it. I hope you can live with yourself, Mr. Banks.

He leaves the room and Banks covers his face in shame. 

**EXT. LIBERTY BASE - DAY**

Several groups of agents roll out, Cecily and Naomi walking alongside David.

DAVID

You’re saying he just cracked? She didn’t even have to touch him?

Cecily gives a slow, deliberate nod.

CECILY

Turns out everyone is freaked out by telekinetic teenage girls.

He shrugs in understanding as Naomi unlocks their car.

DAVID

Good luck.

They wave as they get in. Cecily sighs and shakes her head.

CECILY

I knew coming back to Longview was going to be weird.

Naomi smirks at her partner. 

**INT. PLENTECH PHARMACEUTICALS FACILITY - DAY**

Inside the underground tunnel, David and two other agents slowly walk forward. 

DAVID

Remember, men, do not shoot to kill. It’s not the poor bastard’s fault that he ended up like this.

They both nod as the trio heads deeper into the dark.

DAVID

Come on out...

A clawed, scaly hand reaches out of the waste water and grabs one of the agents’ feet, pulling them in as they scream. 

DAVID

Oh my God.

David and the other agent stop in their tracks and turn to the flowing sludge, firing stun rounds into it. No response comes, but the waste turns red and bubbles as the agent’s shoe floats to the surface. 

DAVID

Wait! Don’t waste your ammo!

Despite his warning, the other agent is too rattled by the experience, firing until they’re out. The mutant leaps out of the water as we see the other agent’s point of view, getting an up-close view of his terrifying visage. It latches onto the agent’s shoulder, sinking its teeth deep inside. David fires a stun round at its back, which doesn’t incapacitate the creature, but does cause it to turn around.

DAVID

Go! Get help!

The injured agent quickly nods, running off into the tunnel as the mutant leaps at David, who barely avoids the attack. David raises his gun, but the mutant simply crushes it with its razor sharp fangs, causing it to spark slightly. The mutant swings it fist toward David, who ducks under and causes it to get its fist embedded in the brick wall. 

DAVID

Hello?! Anyone coming?!

David runs after the other agent, and the mutant leaps back into the water, swimming under the surface alongside him quickly. The mutant grabs him by the leg and pulls him to the ground, pushing a claw into his leg and causing him to gasp in pain. He struggles against the floor as the mutant pulls him in, before a bullet through its hand causes it to hiss in pain and let him go. David looks up to see Cecily, gun smoking in her hands.

DAVID

Thanks…

She quickly nods and David passes out seconds later. The mutant leaps onto Cecily, wrestling with her on the ground. 

CECILY

Get...off!

Cecily manages to knock the monster into the water. Before it can recover, two stun rounds hit it in the chest, causing it to fall over in the liquid waste. She turns to find that it was Naomi who saved the day. She extends her hand and helps her partner up off the ground.

CECILY

Ah...thanks...I don’t remember you being the action type.

Naomi holsters her gun and crosses her arms.

NAOMI

A lot has changed while you were gone.

Eyes wide, Cecily nods at that understatement. 

**INT. LIBERTY BASE - DAY**

Cecily, Naomi, and Leonard are walking through the base together.

CECILY

Do we think they’ll be able to do anything for Mr. Platt?

Leonard sighs, hands in his pockets.

LEONARD

Reversing such a severe mutation would be unprecedented, even with the technology at Liberty’s hands. My hope is that the New York branch can do more for him than we could.

Cecily frowns and nods.

CECILY

Kinda funny. I leave New York, he goes there. 

Leonard raises an eyebrow and she looks away awkwardly. Naomi tilts her head to the side.

NAOMI

And we’ve had no luck finding our informant, Mr. Truthers?

He shakes his head. 

LEONARD

His last known location was the street where he met with Agent Blum. I suspect foul play, but it’s not impossible to believe that a man with that kind of guilt couldn’t hold onto it anymore.

Naomi slowly nods as she looks off.

NAOMI

Well, I’m going to go visit Agent Reynolds. He seems convinced that the flesh wound he sustained is going to be the end of him.

Cecily and Leonard chuckle and smile slightly as Naomi walks away. They arrive at his door.

CECILY

Can I ask you a question, sir?

He leans on the door and nods.

CECILY

When we talked about the case that first day, I saw you make an agent cry. What was that all about?

Leonard sighs and rubs his eyes.

LEONARD

That agent made a reckless move which got his partner killed.

Cecily’s eyes widen in surprise.

LEONARD

It’s obvious that you’re not happy to have been transferred here. But know that I despise men who abuse their power, who use it to dominate and demean. I hold my agents to a very high standard, because if we fail, it’s often a matter of life and death.

Having a new understanding of her new boss, she slowly nods.

LEONARD

And Agent Strong? I fully expect you to live up to them.

He smiles at her as he enters his office. Cecily sighs and puts her hands in her pockets, an optimistic look on her face as we zoom out to show the scale of the new world she’s entered into.


	2. Past, Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecily and Naomi must revisit their pasts to catch a soul sucking killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode can be read in its original format here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Lf4az64Ns35TgOe_uEcxBcpxJATkCF3szf3awdkiS3w/edit?usp=sharing

**EXT. HARKNESS MOTEL - DAY**

We see Longview from above, the hot sun shining down on a lazy spring morning. Neon lights crackle within the sign for Harkness Motel, which was established in 1879 and looks like it. A maid leans on the hard granite wall, smoking a cigarette. A voice comes from off-screen.

DARCY

I don’t get any of it, Carol. When I went to junior high, it was multiplication and division, not graphs and exponents.

Carol looks over at her coworker and friend and nods.

CAROL

Well, they’re smarter than we were, Darcy. I think that’s a good thing.

Darcy chuckles as she checks her watch.

DARCY

I’m not so sure. Well, speaking of the kids, I gotta go get them. See you tomorrow.

Carol nods and waves. She takes the cigarette from her lips and flicks it onto the ground, stomping it out. 

**INT. HARKNESS MOTEL - DAY**

She walks up to one of the rooms and takes her key out, unlocking the door.

CAROL

Finally, someone who checked out on time…

She slips inside to see that someone is still in the bed.

CAROL

Or not.

Carol sighs and puts her hands on her hips.

CAROL

Excuse me? I’m sorry but-

Carol stops as she realizes that the guest is unmoving. She slowly approaches and rests her hand on their shoulder, causing their head to slump over and revealing that they’re an emaciated, completely dehydrated corpse. Outside the hotel, we can hear Carol shriek.

**EXT. HARKNESS MOTEL - DAY**

Dust is kicked up as Cecily and Naomi arrive on the scene in their Mercedes. The former is the first to step out, sunglasses on and a toothpick between her teeth. The latter follows, her appearance somewhat disheveled. 

NAOMI

Are you just chewing on that to make me think you quit smoking?

Cecily’s eyebrows lift as she chokes on the toothpick, spitting it out and grinding it into the ground beneath her boot.

CECILY

No! You know I don’t smoke anymore.

She crosses her fingers out of her partner’s view. Naomi ties her hair up into a messy ponytail, adjusting her sunglasses.

NAOMI

I don’t see why they couldn’t have sent David to go with you. This was supposed to be my day off.

Cecily smiles brightly, leading her fellow agent toward the sectioned-off motel room.

CECILY

Adventure calls, Naomi! Plus, he’s still claiming disability ‘cause of that little claw poke on the back of his leg.

  
  


Naomi grumbles to herself as the two walk inside.

**INT. HARKNESS MOTEL - DAY**

A flash of light briefly illuminates the corpse as a crime scene photographer takes a shot of it. 

CECILY

Really? We don’t even have the budget to buy the poor bastards digital cameras?

Naomi raises an eyebrow as they step over to the bed. 

NAOMI

Data is liable to be corrupted or lost. At Longview, we like to have physical copies of every-are you listening to me?

Cecily slowly shakes her head as she stares at the body.

CECILY

Naomi, I’ve seen this before. And so have you.

Her partner’s eyes widen as she looks down at the corpse.

NAOMI

Oh my God. Eugene Lane. 

Cecily sighs and nods, hands on her hips.

**EXT. LIBERTY ACADEMY - DAY**

Captions and Katy Perry’s “California Gurls” indicate that we’ve arrived in 2010. A sign announces the expansive, lush campus as Liberty Academy, “where tomorrow’s heroes are trained”. We see a 21 year old Cecily, shorter, thinner, less muscular, with curly hair and glossy lips. She’s wearing a Yankees jersey and sweatpants, perfect for the jog she’s on.

CECILY

New day, new dorm, new roommate…

She’s wearing a Yankees jersey and sweatpants, perfect for the jog she’s on.

**INT. CECILY’S DORM - DAY**

As she arrives in said dorm room, she finds a 23 year old Naomi, hair straight and eyes hidden behind glasses. Naomi sighs as she lifts a cardboard bed onto her box, before turning to face Cecily.

CECILY

I guess you’re my new roommate?

Naomi nods and extends her hand. Cecily awkwardly shakes it.

CECILY

Cecily Blum. And you’re…

She casually takes a taser out of the box.

NAOMI

Naomi Hammer. Nice to meet you.

Eyes wide, Cecily nods as she slowly backs away toward her own bed.

**INT. LIBERTY BASE - DAY**

Two photos are slapped down onto Leonard’s desk, one of the corpse from the motel room and one of a smaller but similarly emaciated body. He looks up at Cecily and Naomi.

LEONARD

What am I looking at? 

Cecily sighs as she leans on the desk, Naomi standing back with her arms crossed.

CECILY

On the left, Tatiana Hemlock, 32, divorced, a beloved member of her community, killed last night. On the right, Sonia Lapine, 18, a student at Liberty Academy, part of the Delta Gamma Theta sorority, killed in 2011.

Leonard folds his hands and raises an eyebrow.

LEONARD

These are the only two cases involving this M.O.?

The two nod at exactly the same time, causing an unnerved Leonard to lean back in his chair. 

LEONARD

Do we know anything about the person or...thing that killed these women? 

Naomi sets down a school photo of a handsome young man, with blond hair and a kind smile. 

NAOMI

Eugene Lane. 32 now, 21 in the picture. This was taken back in 2011, which was the last time he was seen.

Leonard picks up the photo and adjusts his glasses.

CECILY

We’re the ones who caught him the first time. 

His eyes go wide as he sets down the picture.

**INT. CECILY & NAOMI’S DORM - DAY**

Back in 2011, Cecily is sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall. She’s talking on her flip phone. Her side of the room has a signed Foster The People poster, a trophy shelf, and a picture of her with her dad.

CECILY

She’s so weird. I don’t think she does anything but study and go to class. No friends, no hobbies, I’ve never even seen her eat!

Cecily idly twirls one of her curls with her finger as she rolls her eyes at the person on the other end.

CECILY

No, Ma, I’m not into her! You think I’m into every woman since I told-

She hears footsteps outside the room.

CECILY

Alright, I gotta go, bye.

Naomi wanders into the room, talking on her smartphone. 

NAOMI

I’ll talk to you later. Goodbye, Mom.

As their eyes meet, they squint at each other. Naomi sits on her own bed. Her side of the room is barren, undecorated.

CECILY

So.

Naomi slowly nods, hands together. Cecily kicks her legs.

NAOMI

Did you hear about the murder on campus?

Cecily’s eyes widen as she leans forward.

CECILY

What? No!

Her roommate quickly nods and shifts, putting her feet over the side of her bed. 

NAOMI

Sorority girl. They found her in her bedroom after last night’s big party. Her corpse was totally emaciated and dehydrated. It was like she had done weeks worth of decomposing overnight.

Cecily grits her teeth in disgust before her expression turns to one of confusion.

CECILY

What? How?

Naomi answers with a shrug.

NAOMI

It’s strange. We’re here to study cases that defy belief, and here we have a case that fits the bill exactly.

Cecily sighs as she flops back on the bed.

CECILY

Yeah. I mean, the school probably has people who can take care of this stuff.

Naomi purses her lips and nods.

CECILY

...What sorority was it?

She sits up as Naomi eagerly replies, the camera zooming out through the window. 

**EXT. LOUIE’S BAR - NIGHT**

Outside a quiet Texas bar, a tumbleweed blows by. The building, an old-timey wooden saloon, is announced by a massive neon sign as Louie’s. Parked out front is Cecily and Naomi’s Mercedes, which they step out from. 

  
  
  


**INT. LOUIE’S BAR - NIGHT**

The modern day Cecily and Naomi stand at the bar. The titular Louie, a portly, middle-aged man, wipes down the counter.

CECILY

You see a guy who looks like this, except about ten years older? Maybe last night?

She holds up the photo of the younger Eugene. Louie squints and reaches under the counter for his glasses. After putting them on, he sighs and puts his hands together.

LOUIE

Yeah. I mean, his hair is dark, he wears glasses, and he’s put on a few pounds, but...that’s Jacob Pines. He’s a regular. A regular what, I can’t say.

He gives a loud, hearty laugh, prompting Cecily and Naomi to look at each other.

NAOMI

Thank you, Mr. Park. Did you see him talking to a woman yesterday night?

Louie slowly nods, putting his washcloth over his shoulder.

LOUIE

Oh yeah. I mean, he’s a real ladies man. Last night, it was...Tatiana. Real sweet lady. They left together, I’m pretty sure. 

Naomi sighs and nods, putting her hand on her chin. Cecily narrows her eyes.

CECILY

I think we’ve heard all we need to. Thank you, sir.

He smiles and nods as they walk out together.

NAOMI

Well, we know what we have to do now.

Cecily gives a strong nod as she opens the bar door.

CECILY

We’re gonna fry this bastard.

Naomi smirks and follows after her.

**EXT. LIBERTY ACADEMY - DAY**

Back in 2010, Cecily and Naomi are walking through campus together. The former is holding an iced coffee, while the latter has a hot tea.

CECILY

We’re just gonna ask the sorority girls about her? Aren’t they gonna think that’s weird?

She gives an ambivalent shrug as she dutifully disposes of her paper cup.

NAOMI

We want to work for an organization that investigates monsters and mutants, and you’re worried about being thought of as weird?

Cecily opens her mouth to respond, but decides to simply shake her head. 

NAOMI

Now remember, it’s Delta Gamma Theta. They’re going to want you to get this right. 

Her roommate grumbles at the implication.

CECILY

Just because I can run circles around you doesn’t mean I’m stupid.

Before Naomi can explain further, they’ve arrived at the sorority house. 

**INT. DELTA GAMMA THETA HOUSE - DAY**

Inside, Cecily and Naomi sit on the couch across from a grief stricken young woman, bags under her eyes.

TIFFANY

We just couldn’t believe it. Sonia was the sweetest girl in the world. She wanted to help people. Why would anyone do something like this to her?

She sobs silently. Naomi frowns and puts her hands together, while Cecily reaches out to touch her shoulder.

CECILY

I dunno, Tiffany. There’s a lot of bad guys out there who don’t care whether someone’s good or not. 

Tiffany sniffles and nods. Naomi sighs and leans in.

NAOMI

Do you have any idea who could’ve done this? Did you see her talking to anyone unusual the night of the party?

She thinks it over, before shaking her head and wiping her eyes.

TIFFANY

No...I mean, it was just us and the guys at Kappa Beta Kappa.

Cecily and Naomi share a knowing look as the former strokes the distraught woman’s shoulder.

**INT. CECILY AND NAOMI’S MERCEDES - DAY**

The day after visiting Louie’s, the agents are driving somewhere. Naomi takes a bite out of a breakfast sandwich, causing Cecily to squint over at her.

CECILY

In the Mercedes? Really?

Naomi raises an eyebrow as crumbs fall onto her lap.

NAOMI   
You were the one who told me I should eat in the morning. Of course, I only started because the research suggests that-

Cecily holds her hand up as they park.

CECILY

Nevermind. Go back to your sandwich.

She grumbles to herself as they get out. 

**EXT. EUGENE’S HOME - DAY**

In front of them is a perfectly innocuous house, complete with an actual white picket fence.

CECILY

I kinda thought these things only existed in sitcoms.

Naomi chuckles and smiles slightly. Cecily shrugs.

CECILY

What? I grew up in a 600 square feet apartment with six brothers.

Her partner shudders at the idea. They approach the door, Cecily’s hand on her gun.

CECILY

Ready?

Naomi nods as the other woman knocks on the door, and Eugene answers it, matching Louie’s description perfectly. His eyes widen as he makes a run for it and they pursue him inside.

EUGENE

Oh no.

Cecily fires a stun round from her gun, which misses him and hits the wall. He swings open his pantry door, absorbing another one of her shots, and emerges with a shotgun. 

CECILY

Down!

Eugene fires at Naomi, who Cecily tackles. The distraction allows him to flee through the backyard.

CECILY

Oh no, not again!

Naomi gets up first and helps her partner. The two chase after him, weaving around gunfire. Naomi pops a stun round in his leg, shocking him as he crumples to the ground.

CECILY

Nice shot.

She graciously nods as Cecily leaps on top of him. He punches her in the face and she grabs him by the hair, smashing his head into the ground.

CECILY

Stay...down!

Eugene reaches for his gun, but Naomi steps on his hand, causing him to cry out in pain. It seems they’ve caught him, until he grabs Cecily by the forehead and she gasps in searing pain. She tilts her head up and we see bags form under her eyes and wrinkles appear in her face. 

NAOMI

Oh my God!

Naomi knocks Cecily off him. As she runs over to make sure her partner is okay, Eugene makes his getaway.

CECILY

Catch...him…

Cecily passes out as Naomi holds her in her arms and scrambles for her phone.

**EXT. LIBERTY ACADEMY - DAY**

The past Cecily and Naomi continue their investigation, arriving at the Kappa Beta Kappa frat house. A pale, dark-haired student answers the door.

FRAT BOY

...You’re not part of the house.

Cecily sighs and rolls her eyes.

CECILY

Astute observation, Einstein.

He moves to close the door, before Naomi stops it with her foot. 

NAOMI

We have some questions to ask about the party at Delta Gamma Theta’s house.

He raises an eyebrow and folds his arms.

FRAT BOY

You’re not campus security.

Cecily groans at his stupidity. Naomi is a little more patient.

NAOMI

Yes, but if you don’t let us in, we’ll let them know about the obscene amount of drug use going on in there.

He quickly opens the door wide and walks in, a terrified expression on his face. Cecily is clearly impressed. 

CECILY

How did you know?

Naomi smirks at her roommate.

NAOMI

I didn’t. 

She grins as they follow after the frat boy. 

**INT. KAPPA BETA KAPPA - DAY**

On the couch, they first talk with him.

CECILY

Did you know Sonia?

He squints in confusion. Naomi sighs.

NAOMI

The victim. 

His eyes widen in understanding before he shakes his head.

FRAT BOY

Nah. I gotta be honest, I was passed out for most of the party. Like, blackout drunk.

Cecily and Naomi look at each other, annoyed. Their next interrogate is a bulky blond.

NAOMI

Did you know the victim?

He shakes his head before breaking into tears.

FRAT BOY #2

It’s just so sad how this can happen to people!

He sobs into Cecily’s shoulder, making her visibly uncomfortable. A time lapse shows them interviewing frat boy after frat boy, until they reach Eugene. He sits with one leg over the other and a solemn expression on his face.

EUGENE

It is horribly sad, isn’t it? I just wish she hadn’t done it.

Naomi raises an eyebrow while Cecily lets out a confused grunt.

CECILY

Pardon?

The blond sighs and waves it away.

EUGENE

I just mean, she should’ve had the good sense not to go up to her room with some random guy.

The camera zooms in to show Cecily’s fist clench.

CECILY

It isn’t...it’s not her fault. It’s never the victim’s fault. It’s the fault of the disgusting freak who did this to her.

His expression shows frustration for a moment before it dissipates.

EUGENE

Of course, yeah. I do hope you find him.

Cecily slowly nods.

**EXT. LIBERTY ACADEMY - DAY**

She and Naomi walk through campus together, a troubled expression on her face.

CECILY

It’s him.

Naomi’s eyes widen as she turns to her roommate.

NAOMI

Well, we need evidence before we can do anything-

Cecily puts her hand on the other woman’s shoulder.

CECILY

It’s him. We gotta keep on him, Naomi. 

After thinking for a moment, she nods.

**INT. LIBERTY BASE - DAY**

From Cecily’s perspective, we see as her eyes open and her vision unblurs. The camera pulls back to show that we’re inside the Liberty base’s infirmary. Naomi is sitting at her side.

NAOMI

You’re up.

Cecily slowly nods. The wrinkles have faded, but the bags beneath her eyes remain.

CECILY

Evidently. Did we get him?

Naomi sadly shakes her head and Cecily growls in frustration, smacking the bedside table with her fist.

CECILY

Why didn’t you chase after him?

Her partner raises an eyebrow.

NAOMI

Because he’s 6’1” and his legs are approximately 1.5x the length of mine. I couldn’t catch him, and I thought I was going to lose my partner. I made the smart call.

Cecily’s lips purse but she nods in agreement.

CECILY

What was that nasty headache he gave me?

Naomi sighs and rubs her forehead.

NAOMI

I think it was the beginnings of the process he uses to kill. You showed immediate signs of aging, not so different from the rapid decomposition of our bodies. Thankfully, I interrupted the process before it could cause permanent damage.

The injured woman smiles slightly.

CECILY

Good. My love life’s rough already as it is.

The scientist glares at her in response.

NAOMI

Bad joke.

Cecily snorts and nods. She sits up in the hospital bed.

CECILY

What measures are we taking?

Naomi crosses her arms.

NAOMI

We’re locking down every means of escape in the nearby area. It’s only a matter of time.

Her partner’s face scrunches up.

CECILY

I just worry about anyone who gets in his way. I’ve got a more immediate solution...but you’re not going to like it.

Naomi raises an eyebrow as Cecily sheepishly grins.

**INT. CECILY’S DORM - DAY**

The younger Cecily accompanies Eugene inside her dorm room.

EUGENE

I gotta say, I was surprised by your invitation.

Cecily smiles warmly at him as she sits down on her bed and he follows. 

CECILY

Really? Why?

He sighs and scratches the back of his neck.

EUGENE

I just got the sense you...didn’t like me.

She laughs and tilts her head to the side.

CECILY

I didn’t get you. But now I do.

Eugene raises an eyebrow.

EUGENE

You do?

Cecily slowly nods, putting her hands together.

CECILY

You did it. You killed Sonia.

His eyes widen as he glances over at the door. Cecily puts her hand on his.

CECILY

Wait. I want in.

He squints his eyes and purses his lips.

EUGENE

What?

She slowly nods, a devious smirk spreading across her face.

CECILY

I hate those sorority snobs. I was just putting on an act for my friend. How’d you do it?

A small smile tugs on his lips as his voice drops.

EUGENE

My uncle’s a...pretty high-ranking agent. I got a tour of the Liberty archives. I was just messing around, but...I touched something. Some old artifact. 

The camera shows Cecily’s phone in her pocket.

EUGENE

It gave me the power to do that, to take people’s energy from them. I got a little bit before, on dates or joking around with my friends. But the sorority girl...she was the first time I had taken all of a person’s energy. It felt incredible. Best rush of my life. 

Her smirk fades into a look of pure contempt as a taser presses against the back of his head.

CECILY

Gotcha.

The camera pulls back to reveal Naomi standing behind him. Cecily takes out her phone, which has been recording Eugene the whole time. He scowls at her.

EUGENE

You liar.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

CECILY

That’s rich, coming for you. Come on. We’re going to go pay security a visit.

He slowly nods, before quickly reaching back to twist the taser out of Naomi’s wrist. She gasps in pain as he elbows her in the stomach and makes a run for it.

NAOMI

Damn it…

As Naomi slumps over, Cecily chases after Eugene, but by the time she makes it outside, he’s disappeared.

**EXT. JAX MOTEL - NIGHT**

Eleven years later, a taxi pulls up to a sleazy motel. Eugene steps out, holding his phone, and smirks as he relistens to a voicemail from someone named Jacqueline.

JACQUELINE

Hey, Jacob...I’ve been thinking it’s been a while. I miss you. Can you come meet me at our old place? I’ll be in room 1A. I just want to see you. Okay, bye. 

Eugene approaches the door and tries the handle, finding that it’s already unlocked. 

**INT. JAX MOTEL - NIGHT**

Inside, the shower is running.

EUGENE

Hey! It’s Jacob...I see you got started without me.

A cute giggle comes from the bathroom.

EUGENE

I’m going to enjoy this…

As he walks inside, he finds Naomi waiting for him, arms folded and expression smug.

NAOMI

Surprise.

Cecily pops a stun round in his back, electrocuting him as he falls to the floor.

CECILY

You are one sick son of a bitch.

Right before he passes out, she kicks him in the stomach. Naomi smiles over at her partner.

NAOMI

Was that necessary?

Cecily smirks and shrugs.

CECILY

Maybe not. But it’s about a decade overdue.

Her partner nods in agreement.

**INT. LIBERTY BASE - DAY**

Cecily and Naomi sit in front of Leonard’s desk as he looks through the case file.

LEONARD

Good work, agents. It always feels cathartic to tie up a cold case like this.

They both nod enthusiastically. Cecily’s expression turns to one of caution.

CECILY

Don’t tell me that asshole’s high-powered uncle’s gonna get him out of this.

Leonard solemnly shakes his head. 

LEONARD

His uncle was dismissed years ago for inappropriate conduct. 

Cecily lets out a sigh of relief and turns to Naomi.

CECILY

I guess entitled adults raise entitled kids.

Leonard closes the case file.

LEONARD 

I suppose so. But there are always people ready to break the cycle themselves.

Naomi extends a hand to Cecily for a job well done. Her partner shakes it with a smile.

**EXT. LIBERTY ACADEMY - NIGHT**

After losing Eugene in the past, the younger Cecily sits on a hill, looking out at the moonlit campus with a beer in hand. Naomi walks up to her.

NAOMI

May I?

Cecily sighs and nods, offering Naomi a beer as her roommate sits down. Naomi eagerly accepts.

CECILY

I dunno if I can do this, Naomi. I don’t think I’ve got the mind for it.

Naomi quietly drinks her beer.

CECILY

I don’t know what I would’ve done if I didn’t get the invitation to this place. I was just...angry all the time. Getting into fights everyday. I busted some guys up pretty bad.

Her roommate raises an eyebrow.

CECILY

Here was a place where I could use what I knew constructively. To help people instead of hurting them. And I’m doing a bang-up job so far.

She snorts scornfully as Naomi smiles softly.

NAOMI

Maybe you’re not the problem.

Cecily takes a swig and frowns.

CECILY

What do you mean?

Naomi gets comfortable on the grass.

NAOMI

Maybe you need someone by your side who can tell you when to stop. Who can manage the facts and the data. Who can keep your intuition in check.

Cecily’s eyes widen.

CECILY

Oh yeah? What do you need?

Naomi sighs and shrugs.

NAOMI

Maybe I need someone who can tell me when to stop reading and start acting. Someone who can remind me that it’s best to ask for forgiveness, not for permission. Do you have any candidates?

Cecily lets out a cathartic laugh, clinking her glass against Naomi’s. The two share a smile as the camera pulls back as we leave 2010 for the last time. 


End file.
